


Hungry For It

by bellybaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Extortion, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Furniture Breaking, Hand Feeding, Huge belly, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Pregnancy Kink, Rapid weight gain, Torture, Visions, Visions in dreams, Weight Gain, belly inflation, belly stuffing, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellybaby/pseuds/bellybaby
Summary: After being kidnapped by Loki in order to be extorted for information on his missing brother, Bucky finds himself being fed as a form of unexpectedly pleasurable torture.





	1. The First Feeding

Bucky breathed in many scents when he came to. First off, the musky scent of the fabric that covered his head. Then, slowly… the thick flavours of sugary pastries. Without having the luxury of being able to see what is around him, he decided that he must be being held in some sort of bakery. For what? He isn’t sure. He just prayed silently that this was a dream and he would wake up to Steve baking him some delicious treats for breakfast and everything would be fine. But something, mostly the rope around his wrists, told him otherwise. His limbs felt slow and sleep-ridden as he wiggled slightly to determine how stuck he truly was. His heart began to make itself more well known in his ears as a panicked feeling made its way up his chest. Small flashes of his time with Hydra flash into the back of his mind, which definitely does not help with the panicking. 

He decides to focus on his earlier thought: that this was a dream. He imagines pulling their duvet over his head to be bombarded by the smell of blueberry scones topped with icing. Pancakes drenched in maple syrup. Freshly baked chocolate chip muffins. Behind the masterpiece that sat upon their kitchen table, his wonderful, talented Steve. The man who really should be putting his talents into a full blown bakery instead of allowing his boyfriend to chub up on his beautiful creations. He feels his stomach rumble and his mouth fill with saliva. 

Abruptly, his imaginings were interrupted by the cloth over his face being ripped off. His eyes adjusted slightly to the change in scenery, and noticed that he was right about something: the food. Heaps of gorgeous-looking items lined the long table that stretched in front of him. All the aforementioned dishes, and more. Cinnamon buns, cakes… everything you could imagine, Bucky stared at before him.  
He looked around to discover that the food was in fact not in their kitchen, but a great hall of some sort. Tall, golden columns stretch up to the high ceilings above him and polished marble flooring stretched the surrounding area. A lush red table cloth was seen peeking out from under the dishes. Then finally, he realized that he was being stared at. 

A lean man dressed mostly in blacks and dark greens with touches of gold was sat beside him at the table, light eyes staring almost into his soul. Bucky had dealt with enough people for this to cause him distress, but he still furrowed his eyebrows in response.

“Welcome,” The man’s crisp, posh accent finally shook Bucky into believing he wasn’t dreaming anymore. “James.”

“No one calls me that anymore.” Bucky’s voice sounded strange after the extended silence, and the saliva continually entering his mouth from the scents surrounding him.

The man in front of him seemed impressed that Bucky would even speak up in front of him, as if he should know who he’s talking to.

“Well, what would you prefer? Mr. Barnes? Buchanan?” The dark figure leaned closer to Bucky, “The Winter Soldier?”

Bucky refused to allow himself to stiffen at the title, and forced his face to remain emotionless.

“I know quite a bit about you, James.” The man stood suddenly and put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “However, you are not the one I am concerned about. I realize you are newer to my brother’s gang of misfits, but you must know at least a little of the information I require.”

The information given to him by the strange man did not trigger any memories of the so-called brother, so Bucky did not let the comment change his demeanor. 

“Since we have not had the pleasure, I am Loki, Prince of Asgard.”

The name allowed him to place a face to the stories he had been told by his fellow teammates and Steve. The events in New York, the beginning of the Avengers. The brother he spoke of was Thor, the norse god he had met a few times. 

“However, that title is to change. I do not know how much you know about the dynamic in Asgard, but we are in need of a king. Since we lost both mother and father, the kingdom has been without a proper ruler. I intend to partake in that position.” While he spoke, Loki slowly walked around the chair that Bucky was tied to. He wondered about his part in this situation.

“Which is why I brought you here. I do apologize for the abrupt nature of my calling.”

Bucky is taken aback slightly as he didn’t realize he had been expressing his thoughts in his facial expressions, however Loki smirked as if he had correctly guessed his musings. 

“You are to tell me where my brother currently resides, and do everything in your power to keep him from returning to Asgard to claim the throne. In return, I shall award you most handsomely.”

Bucky kept his eyes forward and his lips shut. He did not know Thor’s current exact location, but he wasn’t about to give that fact up. Loki turned to face Bucky once again, and tsked at him. 

“I see my bribes don’t faze you,” The prince said nonshalontly and walked closer to the chair. “So I shall give you a little incentive.”

With a wave of his hand, Bucky felt the air become stronger with the delicious pastry scents, and his guard slipped slightly as his stomach rumbled loudly. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until this moment. His stomach seemed to be clawing at his insides for him to put something inside of it. He began to sweat slightly.

“Would you like to try the items in front of you? Midgardian treats, while not as appetizing as Asgardian dishes, are still inviting.” Loki picked up the closest tray, which happened to be covered in warm doughnuts covered in a powder and Bucky assumed to contain strawberry jelly. His stomach rumbled louder and his breath picked up.  
“Here, I’ll give you a taste.” Loki moved the treat directly in front of Bucky’s mouth, which he had to fight to keep closed. His mouth was bombarded with so much saliva that he was forced to swallow. He could feel his ability to hold back slipping away.

“Come on, love. Doesn’t it smell delectable?” 

Suddenly, the smell became too much to bare, and Bucky couldn’t hold back. His mouth opened faster than he could even think, and he was taking a large bite out of the pastry in front of him. The soft, warm dough filled his mouth, along with the sweet sugary powder, and the jam filling spread out on his tongue. He heard a loud moan that must have come out of him, but felt too much like a backseat driver in this situation to fully care.

“There we go,” He heard Loki speaking, but could only focus on the flavours in his mouth and how he could get more into him. His brain felt loopy with the feeling. In the back of his mind, his thoughts were filled with possible drugs or magic, but the rest of him couldn’t seem to care.

When he opened his eyes next, he realized that he had somehow eaten the entire doughnut that had been in Loki’s hand in front of him. The powder covered his mouth and a glob of the strawberry filling had dripped onto his shirt, which he now realized was a tight button up which he didn’t remember putting on.

“I must admit, you made me work for that, James.” Loki actually seemed impressed with Bucky’s abilities. Bucky finally looked into his face, and noticed his eyes seemed slightly dilated. “Shall we continue?”

Another doughnut from the pile was then placed in front of Bucky’s face, and he could do nothing but bite into it. He felt as if he was watching a film through his own eyes, almost as if he was Hydra’s puppet again. But this was a pleasant atmosphere. 

He continued to eat whatever Loki placed in front of his face, while Loki expressed his feelings towards the situation. He continued to positively reinforce Bucky’s actions and teased slightly about his ability to put down the treats. Bucky could only focus on the delectable pastries that continued to enter his body. 

When he opened his eyes next, he realized he had been waiting for a pastry that had never came. He looked up at Loki with what could be seen as longing, but then shook himself out of the mindset. It was extremely difficult. He burped loudly.

“Are you willing to agree to our terms?” Loki asked, setting down the now empty tray. 

Seeing the tray, Bucky began to feel how heavy his stomach truly felt at this moment. What had once been a pile of rather large filled doughnuts were now inside of him. He still felt his stomach trying to get him to continue to fill it, even though he hadn’t eaten that amount of food since thanksgiving. 

Bucky kept his mouth shut, but another burp made its way out. Loki grinned.

“Very well.”

Loki reached over to grab the tray of brownies. Everything at the table continued to stay warm and steaming, so the scent of freshly baked brownies became the only thing that Bucky could focus on. When one was placed near his mouth, he didn’t even recall taking the bite, but soon enough he had eaten through the entire tray. His stomach didn’t protest, but he could feel his skin slightly stretch. Loki picked up the tray of cinnamon buns after this.

Once starting on the new treats, he felt the buttons of the shirt begin to dig into the newly stretched bump of his stomach. He moaned slightly at the pressure they brought on, but Loki made no move to remove them. He burped a few times as the pressure was pushing the gas out. He finished the pastry he was on, and suddenly the pressure had gone away. He almost didn’t even think about it, until Loki moaned in front of him which caught him off guard. He finally noticed why the pressure had ceased: two buttons on the shirt had been flung from their spots and were now on the floor.

“Look at you, pig. So willing to eat yourself out of your clothing. Pathetic.”

The words that might have hurt him once, now only egged him on. He felt the need to grow out of all his clothes seep into his subconscious. He took as big of a bite as he possibly could. 

Loki’s fingers were covered in the different pastries that he had been feeding Bucky, but the only thing the two were focused on were fitting the foods into Bucky’s mouth and making him swell to bigger proportions. Buttons continued to break from their spots on the shirt that now seemed like it could not have possibly been put on Bucky’s body. The shirt was dwarfed by the ever growing bulge of his stomach. 

“I had not expected my magic to work this well. I could have gotten you to give in, but your desires seem to be working with my magic.” Loki confessed after Bucky finished the tray of brownies, “I had infused everything at the table so it would entice you to want to eat them, but my magic doesn’t entirely make you want to eat more than your bodyweight in midgardian sweets. As a sort of side effect, they also allow you to continue to eat and never truly feel full, even if you can’t see around your ginormous, protruding gut.”

Bucky moaned, and felt himself become slightly aroused at the imagery. It seemed as if Loki felt the same way. A deep burp made its way out.

“Would you like to test that?” Loki picked up a tray that contained a large carrot cake and moved so the smell permeated Bucky’s nostrils.

“Absolutely.”

Loki became so excited to continue that he stuck his hand into the cake with no regard for cleanliness and stuffed the handful into Bucky’s awaiting mouth. More buttons popped from the shirt that was beginning to look like rags around Bucky’s frame.  
“You gorgeous glutton. You beautiful hog.” Loki repeated as his continued to put the cake into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky felt himself becoming excited but knew there was no way he could deal with it at this time. Not that he fully cared, his brain was on a single track. He could see Loki was incredibly into the sight in front of him. 

“I might have just brought you here for information, but now I don’t think I want you to leave.” Loki said, still staring at Bucky as he fed him. “How would you feel about staying here on Asgard with me, getting fatter and fatter, my beautiful piggy?” 

The thought of him becoming too big to move made him twitch in his tight pants that dug harshly into his skin. The small motion and the addition of more cake into his stomach was enough to pop the button on the skin tight jeans. The release of pressure around his middle made him moan loudly and his eyes fluttered closed, as he nodded to accept Loki’s proposition.

“Excellent.”

Suddenly his mouth was no longer being filled with sweet carrot cake, but what tasted like deep fried oreos. He could feel his stomach settling on his thighs, which was a strange yet exciting feeling. He felt the need to rub the ever growing mound in front of him, but his hands were still bound behind him. Bucky would ask Loki to do it, but with the constant stream of food items entering his gullet he couldn’t get any words out.

He opened his eyes and looked down at himself and gasped. He looked like he was about to burst. Like he was pregnant with twins at 9 months. He felt precome wetting his boxers.

“Look at you, glutton. Couldn’t stop if you wanted to.” Loki breathed out his words, as if he was in awe. “How would you feel if we dispersed your new found weight?”

Both parties paused, and Bucky furrowed his brows as if to ask what he meant. Loki put down the tray and rubbed his hands across the round sphere. Bucky moaned at the glorious feeling.

“We could make you more than just a belly with a man attached. We can make you fat all over.”

All Bucky could do is nod, and Loki smiled. He seemed genuinely excited about the prospect. With every movement of Loki’s hands, Bucky felt himself becoming heavier. His stomach slowly became smaller, but that was not said for the rest of him. The first thing he noticed was his legs. The addition of fat within the tight fabric of his jeans was extremely noticeable, and soon enough it could not be contained. The seams ripped loudly, and the pudgy fat tumbled out the sides. The holes continued to grow as his legs grew. Next was his arms. The tight fabric of the shirt had only been previously torn from the front as that was where his stomach had grown, but now his arms were becoming to fat for the sleeves. The same event as his legs occured. With his arms caught behind him in the chair, he felt them getting heavier and harder to move. Finally, when he moved his head, he felt his chin become a double chin beneath him. All of this growing had built up pressure and by the end he had came in what was left of his jeans. Like he was in high school again. 

Looking up, still panting and moaning, he noticed that Loki was in the same predicament. He had taken himself out of his cloak and was furiously stroking himself until he reached completion. 

“L-look at you, hog.” Loki finally got out, still panting but less than his bigger partner. “You almost don’t fit in the chair anymore.” 

This was one thing Bucky hadn’t realized. The fat had gone to his sides as well, and the arms of the chair were now digging into him.

“These chairs were designed for Asgardian feasts, which are bigger and go for longer than any feasts you may have on Earth, and you’re still almost too big for them.”

Bucky felt himself chub up again looking down at himself. Yet.. he felt empty. Staring down at his stomach, which was covered in rolls and valleys of fat, but not full anymore.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Bucky’s unused deep voice cut through the air, and Loki seemed a bit startled until he smirked. 

“Do you want to get bigger, my insatiable glutton?” Loki moaned, moving to sit on Bucky’s expansive thighs. He noticed that one of them was bigger than both of Loki’s put together.

“Do it.”

He thought that Loki would go back to grab a tray of delectable goods behind him, but he did something different. With a flick of his wrist, a large funnel appeared in his hands. It was then stuck directly into Bucky’s mouth. Because the funnel blocked the way, Bucky did not get to witness Loki’s magic turning the mountains of treats into a milkshake-like consistency and putting it in a large bowl.

“Ready, Mr. Barnes?” The bowl was then tipped into the funnel, and the extremely sweet concoction made its way into Bucky. Loki saw Bucky’s throat working to get everything down. 

Loki used his magic to remove the bind around Bucky’s wrists to allow him to rub his belly, as he knew that this would make his belly even bigger than before and it would be necessary. After getting the kinks out of his arms, Bucky set them right on his stomach. The feeling made him moan loudly- or as much as he could with the funneled treats entering his mouth. The feeling was immensely arousing, getting to feel the amount of fat he now had and it filling slowly. If he left his hands in one spot, he could feel it inching bigger and bigger.

The more time went on, the bigger his stomach had become. Eventually it reached the point where he had been before, and still it went on. He could no longer reach the end of his large, growing belly. It reminded him of the buddha's in the Chinese restaurants that he and Steve had been to. 

Steve. 

He hadn’t even thought about him and how this entire thing would affect him. He wondered what Steve would say if he saw him right now. The thought made him feel slightly guilty. As if Loki could read his thoughts, he suddenly forgot what he had been fretting about and focused once again on how wonderful his gaining felt. The chair beneath him creaked.

The pressure of his gigantic stomach caused it to be sort of difficult to breathe, but it also felt amazing. His stomach was so unbelievably sensitive that it was almost as if he were stroking himself off instead of just touching his growing belly. Because of this, he was hard once again in what was left of his jeans. So was Loki.

Eventually he had reached the end of the sweet milkshake mixture. The funnel was removed. He finally looked down at the end result of their stuffing. It was sure hard to miss. He had looked 9 months pregnant with twins last time, now he was pushing quadruplet level. His belly button was past his knees. Surprisingly (probably to do with Loki’s magic) he did not have any stretch marks. He felt himself becoming hotter the longer he stared at it. He hadn’t even noticed the fact that Loki had been forced off of his lap because his stomach took up too much space. Now, Loki’s hands were all over the expanse. The chair creaked in a way that showed that it was not happy with the amount of weight that was placed upon it.

“I can’t believe you did that, you absolute hog.” Loki moaned, and looked up at Bucky. “My gorgeous glutton.” 

At that, Loki sprung up and attached his lips to Bucky’s. Too exhausted by the whole endeavour, he did not fight it. His dick twitched. Loki’s hands still moved across Bucky’s intrusive belly. He even felt him begin to buck up into it.

Pulling away from Loki’s lips, he looked him directly in the eyes. His pupils were blown to the size of dinner plates, and they were both panting. He then looked down at Loki’s bulge beneath his clothes.

“I think I’m still a little hungry, Loki.” 

This caused Loki to shake slightly and moan like a porn star. 

“But I don’t think I can bend to reach.”

Loki used his magic to make the chair move lower to the floor. Soon enough, Bucky’s face was parallel to Loki’s dick. Moving his clothes out of the way, Loki moved it into Bucky’s awaiting mouth, which made both of them moan.

“After all that, you still aren’t full?” Loki teased, “I’m surprised you haven’t broken the chair yet.”

Bucky busied himself with taking Loki’s dick down to the hilt. With all the food that had gone down his throat, this was nothing. His dick was spurting precome down below. Loki began moving his hips in order to thrust more into Bucky’s throat, and the more that Bucky moaned, the faster Loki went. Soon enough, his hips halted and he was spurting come into Bucky’s stomach. He could even feel it stretch slightly with the new addition. The chair creaked dangerously. Loki pulled himself out of Bucky’s mouth and put himself away. 

Suddenly, a loud crack sounded and Bucky hit the floor. His whole body jiggled as it hit the floor. It wasn’t painful other than his full belly being moved abruptly. Actually the movement had caused him to orgasm, moaning loudly and rubbing his stomach. A hiccup made its way out.

Loki moved to stand over Bucky, who looked like a beached whale lying on the floor. His bloated gut stuck directly up into the air. 

“Let’s get you to bed, pig.”


	2. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Bucky's disappearance, Steve has been having visions. They depicted pleasurable scenes that he yearned to be part of. But he did not understand them until they all connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some masturbation and description of Bucky's state, but if you are more interested in the feeding aspect of this fic, I would suggest reading the next chapter which will be up very soon.

In the two days since Bucky’s disappearance, Steve is becoming more and more concerned. Mostly about the whereabouts of his boyfriend, but also at the fact that he keeps having strange images put into his brain. Maybe it’s his body’s weird way of calming him, but if anything it’s putting him more on edge. Also turning him on a little, which is a state of mind that he shouldn’t be in at the moment. The multiple unusual visions that he has had over the days contained what seemed just like sexual desires, but there was something more than that. They were… too real. Also it seemed like the dreams were not though his own eyes. 

But he couldn’t explain it, and truthfully, it was driving him crazy. 

Being constantly horny, anxious, and confused are not the most desirable emotions, at least at this very moment. He just wanted to find Bucky. 

The Avengers had been on high alert since Bucky went missing. Not only was there a fear of a higher criminal operation working under their noses, but the fact that Bucky was still in recovery from Hydra’s brainwashing. If a group knew how to switch his brain back to the Winter Soldier mindset, who knows what they could do with him. They had gone through so much progress to get his Bucky back, and now they could potentially have lost all that. Or never get him back in order to start over again. But Steve didn’t want to think that way. He knows that everyone is doing their best to find out where he has gone, but the feeling of helplessness follows him. 

He remembers the last images that had flashed through his brain. Parts of a large person. As if someone had zoomed in with a camera on certain parts. Starting with fat covered thighs, spread out and inviting. He felt the need to move in between them, and leave dark hickeys on the contrasting fair skin. Next went up to the cascading love handles. The skin was perfect, no stretch marks or anything. Steve’s hands twitched with the need to grab them and massage his fingers into the fat. The stomach beside them was glorious. As if the person had feasted for hours at a time, with no care for the results. It shone slightly, the skin taut, attempting to hold all of the mass inside. Steve imagined it growing even bigger and loved the image. 

“Mr. Rogers, you are being paged to Mr. Stark’s laboratory.” J.A.R.V.I.S.’s voice startled Steve out of his thoughts. 

He hadn’t realized it, but throughout his dreaming he had been stroking himself. He was close to completion already, and couldn’t go see his friend in such a state. He went back into his thoughts, moving his hand faster and faster. A warmth settled in his stomach until he eventually came. Being a super soldier had its positives, and being able to come and not have to wait for a bit to catch his breath was definitely one of them. 

Steve stood up, and began his descent downstairs. “Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S.” For as long as he’s lived with all of Stark’s technology, he still has yet to get used to all the robots and things. The internet was also one of those things, but he supposed that one day it would all seem normal.

As he walked into the lab, he noticed that Tony and Bruce were sitting in front of a monitor. They were talking about something, but the words did not mean anything to Steve, so he determined it must be more scientific speak. 

“Hello, Steve.” Bruce greeted once he noticed the Captain’s entrance. “We were wondering if anything about Bucky’s disappearance may have shown up on the security camera in your room.”

“You need my permission to see it?” Steve asked, stepping closer to where the two are sat. “Of course. J.A.R.V.I.S., I give you my permission to play the security footage from that day.” 

“Alright, putting the footage up now.”

The three all leaned in to look at the screen. It displayed Steve and Bucky’s bedroom, where a sleeping figure lay in the bed. Steve felt his heart beat speed up slightly. The camera’s clock showed that it was around 8:30 in the morning. Steve thought back and realized that at that time he would have been making them breakfast after he’d gotten back from his run. He had promised Bucky the night before that he would attempt to remember his mother’s breakfast recipes. Food had been an excellent way to combat his amnesia. Certain smells, tastes, and feels sometimes caused memories to come back into his mind, which was always something to celebrate. They usually ended up celebrating with dessert, which was both Steve and Bucky’s favourite moments, potentially for different reasons. Steve had been so proud of his significant other. He WAS so proud of him. 

Steve shook himself out of his thoughts as the camera’s view changed. In fact, they could no longer see the bedroom, just static. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., is that the end of the footage?” Tony asked. “What’s going on?”

“This is the footage, sir. Something has blocked the camera.”

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed. “Alright, switch to the backup camera.” 

Steve didn’t even know there was a backup camera. But he supposed that they had to be ready for anything. 

“It seems that both of the cameras are blocked, sir.”

Everyone sighed in defeat at this. The only thing they might have used in order to determine what happened to Bucky… and it was tainted. Or covered. Or something. 

“Damn.” Tony swore, rubbing a hand across his face. “I’m sorry, Steve.”

Steve didn’t know what to say. He felt his heart begin to race, and suddenly he was hit with a wave of dizziness. He closed his eyes to stop the world from spinning in front of him.

“Steve? Are you alright?”

He heard voices, but they sounded as if he were underwater. His brain began to form an image in his mind. No.. not just an image. It was Bucky. His Bucky. Except… very large. The images that had graced his mind before began to fit like puzzle pieces, and the parts of the body that he saw before was his boyfriend. But... Like he’d gained a hundred pounds. Definitely chubbier. He saw someone’s pale hands move to rub Bucky’s stomach, which looked extraordinarily full. He could almost hear the moans coming out of him. It seemed so incredibly real, as if he were the one caressing him. It was wonderful. He’d never thought about Bucky like that before, and now that he’s seen it, he only wants more. His boyfriend has never looked more appealing, not that he ever wasn’t. Just… something about him in that state made Steve so incredibly horny that he just wanted to sti-

“Come on Steve… wake up buddy…” He began to lose the image, which made him incredibly disappointed. He tried to keep his eyes shut and stay inside the dream. Why were people touching him and yelling? Let him stay with his beautiful, sexy, chubby boyfriend for a little longer…

“There we are… wakey wakey!” Steve’s eyes were forced open, and he bolted upright, panting. 

“Bucky…” He tried to explain to the people around him, but he seemed to confuse them. “He was here…”

Bruce put his hands on the sides of Steve’s head and looked him in the eyes. 

“Slow down pal, you just had a big fall. How’s your head?”

Steve was confused now. He doesn’t remember falling, just seeing his hot boyfriend. Actually… Steve moved his hands to cover his pants. The other’s didn’t need to see that.

“I’m.. fine. But I saw Bucky.” He tried to explain, moving to get on his feet and off the floor. “He was lying in a large bed. None like I’ve seen at the compound. Built for a king. He was with someone.”

“Steve, buddy, I think you were dreaming.” Tony pointed out. “You did pass out for awhile.”

Something clicked in his brain at that moment and he suddenly knew what he had to do.

“Find Thor.” Steve announced. “I need to speak to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments that I have received, and the amount of kudos that have been left is astounding. I honestly didn't think it would get any attention, and you guys have inspired me to continue writing. I really appreciate it!
> 
> The next chapter should be up really soon, as I started writing it immediately after I wrote this one. This chapter is quite short as I wanted to get back to the feeding and such ;)


	3. Mountainous Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Steve begins his search for the other Asgardian brother, Bucky and Loki continue their feeding. Bucky gets flickers of a life once lived, but Loki uses his magic to allow him to only focus on the present. They finally weigh Bucky, which turns out to be more than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the feeding! Hope you enjoy ;)

Bucky rolled over in contentment as he felt a warm ray of sun hit his bare skin. Seeing as his body was almost pillow like at this point, he was incredibly comfortable. He’s sure that Loki agrees, as he spent the entire night holding at least some part of Bucky’s chub. Or maybe it was just this incredibly comfortable bed. Bucky begins to think back at his time in the war, and remembering the rock solid beds inside the barracks that they slept in. Those times he had to curl up with… who was that again? Oh well. The point was that he would never want to sleep in those god awful beds again. He almost shuddered at the thought. Although, in comparison, that was nothing when thinking of his time with Hydra. The torture, the abuse, the danger… 

Loki stirs lightly, and Bucky can feel him kneading softly into his love handles almost cat-like.

He hopes he can just stay here in this wonderful place with Loki for the rest of his life. He’s never been happier. The sex is great, the food is astounding, and no one seems to care that he’s ballooning up. Except for Loki, of course. But he doesn’t really count because he’s the one causing it and loving it. He doesn’t notice at first, but a slightly dopey smile begins to show on his lips. The feeling is like… being high. His head spins slightly, but he’s so happy that he doesn’t even notice. Sitting on a cloud. If the cloud looked like… mashed potatoes. Mmm...

Suddenly, Bucky became aware of a gnawing feeling in his stomach that was rather unpleasant. Hunger. Since the beginning of his time here with Loki, he scarcely felt that feeling. Majority of the time he didn’t really have time to feel anything except food entering his body and his stomach stretching. His stomach rumbled loudly enough to fully rouse Loki from his slumber. 

“Good morning, Loki.” Bucky spoke up once he made eye contact with his feeder. He’d never called him that before, but he thinks that it’s an accurate enough description of his character. 

Loki doesn’t immediately reply, instead choosing to sit up and wave a hand in front of them on the bed. Instantly a full english breakfast appeared in front of them. Bucky’s mouth instantly began to water, but he became uncertain whether or not he was supposed to eat it himself or that Loki would feed him. It seemed that Loki appreciated the gesture, and began to feed Bucky himself.

“Good morning, piggy.” Loki finally replied, while continuing to feed his lover. 

Bucky felt himself gush at the nickname, and practically wiggled. He really was a pig, and proud of it. Anything to please Loki. He wanted to get so big that he broke this giant king sized bed. So big nothing could hold him. Just for Loki. He moaned loudly as Loki pushed a large fork full of beans and sausage into his gullet. Felt it begin to fill his belly. That was the best feeling in the world, he’s decided. Nothing could compare. Except maybe an orgasm, but he digresses. He wonders how he ever got so lucky to come here with Loki. It’s like heaven. If it weren’t that he felt so unbelievably heavy, he would think he’d died and became an angel. But there was no way those little wings could hold up even a fraction of his bulk. He then wondered how big he’d actually gotten. Definitely bigger than a few days ago, but how big was he then? His mind was fuzzy on the details of the days before, so he decided to leave the topic. 

“My dear, you seem stuck in your thoughts today.” Loki detected. “Is there something the matter?”

Loki paused with the feeding in order for Bucky to answer the question. While finishing chewing, Bucky noticed they were almost finished the extra large plate of food. 

“I’m…” Bucky blushed slightly. He and Loki did not tend to talk very much, at least out loud. They did things in motions and sounds that presented what they needed to convey. Except for when Loki was praising or teasing Bucky. Which he didn’t mind in the slightest. “I want to know how much I weigh.” 

Loki’s eyes widened, pupils dilating visibly, and then he grinned. It was happy, but almost sly. 

“Want to know how much my prized piggy weighs?” Bucky moans at this. “Do you think you could win at a fair? Beat the other piggies?”

Bucky nodded quickly. But then Loki frowned, which made Bucky regret his decision immediately. 

“I’ve seen bigger piggies. We need to make you bigger before we weigh you.” 

With that, Loki stuffed the last large bite of Bucky’s breakfast into an awaiting mouth, and then proceeded to conjure many different food items to the bed. These actions confused Bucky, but he was willing to look over them because the food was always so very delicious. The food items that littered the large bed space included two family sized chicken pot pies, two shepherd's pies, a large pot of stew, four loaves of bread with two large tubs of butter, and a coffee cake to top it all off. In Loki’s hands appeared two two-litre jugs of whole milk. 

“Bottom’s up, porky.”

At that, the lid of one of the whole milk jugs disappeared and Loki assisted Bucky in sitting upright. He then placed the funnel in Bucky’s mouth, which got him very excited, and began pouring the cool milk in. The taste was refreshing, yet filling. He felt as if he were drinking directly from a cow’s nipple, lying on the ground beneath, stomach getting bigger and bigger. The stomach part was sure right. Almost immediately he began to blow up bigger, his hands moving across the rapidly swelling belly. He noticed that even his hands had gotten bigger in the process of his growth. He rather enjoyed the feeling of the plushness against his tightening skin. The globe of his stomach rose higher and higher, until he eventually reached the end. Loki removed the funnel so Bucky could breathe properly for a bit. This time, he didn’t reach for the other jug, but one of the chicken pot pies. The smell made Bucky slightly delirious. He didn’t know how he was still hungry after all of the milk, but he was glad that he was. It smelled like it was fresh out of the oven, baked with care. 

Bucky felt safe in knowing that he could be content and eat such a meal. A distant memory of meals with someone other than Loki arose, but was quickly forgotten when the first forkful of pie entered his mouth. It was warm, but not hot enough to burn him. Beautiful.

He realized that he’d only been focusing on the food he was being fed, and not paying any attention to the important person feeding him. He looked at Loki to see that he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Like usual. Which made Bucky incredibly happy. This feeling reminded him of a child at an amusement park for the first time. Or… not a child. But a smaller man. At… Coney Island. 

Loki moved a hand up to caress Bucky’s face, running his long fingers along Bucky’s deteriorated jawline. A warm feeling spread across his chest and he sighed, staring into Loki’s sky blue eyes. He hardly realized that Loki was still feeding him with his other hand, belly growing larger and larger with the amount of food being forced into it. Bucky could hardly focus on anything at the moment. There was a large amount of static that covered up his thoughts, as if someone had stuffed cotton balls into his ears and they had somehow reached his brain. He didn’t know how to feel about it, but he was so content in this moment with Loki that it didn’t really matter. 

“And… finished.” Loki said under his breath as he scooped up the last of the coffee cake. “You’re enormous, you absolute hog.”

Bucky looked down, and noticed how far his stomach stuck out now. He was hard but he couldn’t see his dick because his taut, full belly was in the way. Loki’s pale hands ran softly around the globe, and both of them moaned. Bucky, because it felt good against his pulled skin, and Loki, because it was the sexiest sight he’d ever laid his eyes on. 

“How do you feel, knowing that you’re more chub than man?” Loki teased, and Bucky could feel his face heat up. “I doubt you could move on your own at this point.”

At that inference, Loki moved off of the bed and crossed his arms. A look of fear briefly crossed Bucky’s face, as he wanted nothing more to please his feeder. So, he moved his arms to the bed on either side of him, and put all of his energy into lifting himself up. He was definitely heavier than he was when they began this, but for some reason he couldn’t remember him looking any different than he did right now. He could feel all of his muscles working to get his lard to move but it was no use. He collapsed back onto the bed, already out of breath. Instead of being disappointed, both parties were extremely turned on by Bucky’s state. 

“Gorgeous.” Loki breathed out, not even bothering to cover the growing bulge in his pants. “Beautiful butterball.”

Loki walked to the other side of the bed, and leaned over Bucky’s mass. “Now, how are we going to weigh you?” 

After a bit of thinking, Loki decided the best course of action was to use his magic to lift Bucky from his position on the bed. This wasn’t usually what his magic was used for, but it was important for the both of them.

“Alright, love. Bare with me for a moment.”

He moved his arms and a bit of green, shimmering rope-like wisps moved around the expanse of Bucky’s large form, and eventually, he began to move. Loki seemed to be slightly struggling, but at least it was working. Bucky was amazed at Loki’s powers, as he hadn’t seen them work in person very often. His heart beat loudly, but he trusted Loki not to drop him. Without the blanket over top of him, Bucky was completely naked to the world. Or… at least to Loki. The clothes that he had been wearing before were torn to shreds, and could not be salvaged. Neither parties truly minded the amount of nudity, but it was incredibly interesting for Loki to finally see his work to this extent. He was proud of the both of them. 

Loki moved one of his hands and summoned a large scale in the centre of the room. It had a swing above a platform, where he sat Bucky inside. The swing embarrassed Bucky incredibly, but since he could not stand on his own, it was necessary. 

“Look at you, darling.” Loki teased lightly, caressing Bucky’s stomach folds. “You look like a chubby child in a jumper. My adorable hog.”

Bucky didn’t think his face could get any redder. He could picture what he looked like in that moment, and while it turned him on, it embarrassed him ever so much. 

“Oh, piggy, I don’t mean to cause you discomfort.” Loki cooed, and then placed a hand on Bucky’s face. “Here. Feel better.”

Bucky melted at the touch, and all feelings of self-consciousness ceased. Loki moved in to kiss him deeply and groaned. He then pulled back and moved behind Bucky.

“Shall we see how much my prized hog weighs?” Loki asked, sounding incredibly sensual. Bucky loved how his accent made his words sound. He nodded.

“Give me a snort, piggy.” 

‘What?’ Bucky thought he misheard him for a moment, until a hand went to his side and pinched the fat. 

“Squeal for me, you fat pig.” Loki switched from his sensual voice to an almost sneering bite. It scared Bucky slightly, but mostly turned him on. He attempted his best pig impression, which made Loki move towards him to plant kisses across the back of his neck. He was moaning, and the closer he moved, the more Bucky could feel his dick press against the swing and into his back. 

“Alright, the results.” Loki moved away to read the screen. After a bit, he heard some movement and a loud groan coming from Loki. The sounds sounded as if Loki had taken himself out and was now masturbating. “You absolute hunk of blubber. You lump of lard. You…” 

Loki cut himself off with a shout as he came. He panted loudly for a moment until he came close up to Bucky’s ear.

“You’ve hit 500 pounds, you cow.”

Bucky was astounded at the news, and felt himself moan loudly as his dick twitched in front of him. Loki moved in front of him, and Bucky could see he had undressed and was incredibly flushed. He bent down so Bucky couldn’t see him, but eventually he began to feel him. Warm lips caressed his dick, and his hands moved around the large expanse of his gut. Bucky felt like he was in heaven. Filled to the brim, getting his large belly rubbed, and his dick being inhaled down below. Amazing. He felt his hips wanting to move but they couldn’t. So they just twitched slightly. He felt himself become closer and closer to reaching the edge. Loki’s mouth suddenly detached from his cock and he looked up at Bucky over the belly. 

“Come for me, baby.”

Bucky panted heavily and his body reacted accordingly to Loki’s request. He felt himself come apart. Bucky practically screamed in pleasure, and noticed that Loki had reattached himself and was swallowing all of his seed. 

“Amazing, love. Beautiful.” Loki praised, standing up to kiss Bucky’s stomach, running his lips along the tight expanse. “You deserved that with all of your hard work, gorgeous piggy.”

Loki moved to kiss Bucky’s lips lovingly.

“My mountainous man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will have Steve and Thor going to find the source of Steve's tantalizing visions.


	4. Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after the last chapter, Steve experiences another vivid vision sent to him by Loki. This time, he experiences the events in the fantasies for himself.

“How do you feel about finally bringing in a friend for you, my beautiful pig?”

___________________________________________________________

Awhile after having been helped to his bedroom by his companions, Steve lay silently in his bed, head swimming with thoughts. He was so confused about what was going on with him, but he did know that he recognized something in his dreaming. The ‘someone’ looked a whole lot like Loki. “That son of a bitch.” Steve whispered under his breath. He has to have done something to Bucky. As much as Steve enjoyed the visions, he still needed to know if they were real and his whereabouts. He needed his Bucky back. The whole situation was just confusing… The events of New York had occurred before Steve even knew that Bucky was still alive, so he doesn’t know why Loki would need his boyfriend. 

The more he tried to piece together these visions, the more confused he became. Eventually, he looked at the clock beside the bed, which indicated it was around 2:30 am. He hadn’t realized he’d been up thinking for as long as he had. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he wonders whether Thor would agree to come speak to him about this, and if he would even believe him. Was this some sort of regular occurrence around Loki?

A thought briefly crosses Steve’s mind, which he doesn’t quite want to dwell on. Why would Loki want Bucky to look the way he did? Is there something nefarious that the trickster god is planning? Or maybe Loki finds it pleasurable… like Steve does. Could they be on the same page, and not even realize it?

A flash image of Loki’s smirk suddenly enters his mind. Steve distantly feels an unwarranted shiver running it’s way down his back. His eyes flutter closed, and he sees Loki leaning over him. But… it wasn’t him. He was seeing through someone’s eyes. It was like his earlier visions, but this time he was facing Loki. Which up close was quite intimidating, but for some reason he felt insanely calm. More so than he had been since before the war. Loki moved his hands so they caressed the expanse of the body in front of him. The person in question had to be at least 500 pounds, and it was strange for Steve to see through the eyes of such an individual. He had never even been close to that weight. Before the serum he was around 98 pounds, at least according to all the doctors he’d been to. After it was more like 240 lb, but mostly muscle. It was a totally different experience going from his sharp angles to the pillowy plains he was now presented with. His fingers twitched with the need to feel it, to press his fingers into the soft fatty skin. Thanks to Loki being able to do such a thing, Steve watched as the belly jiggled and he moaned slightly. It was beautiful. He knew he had to be looking through the eyes of his lover, enjoying Loki’s ministrations.

Every dame that Steve had lusted after had always been on the bigger side. The only one that returned his affections was Peggy. She definitely wasn’t close to the weight of the person he was looking at, but she was closer to plus sized as they say nowadays. Steve feels a slight pang in his chest, thinking of the fact that they never got a chance to do things like hold each other and Steve never got to touch her the way he wanted to. He has always had Bucky though. Although the two never realized their true affections for each other until Bucky came back to him and lost majority of the Winter Soldier in him. Both of them have changed dramatically since then, and not just physically. They needed each other, and even after everything they’ve been through, that fact hasn’t changed in the least.

Steve was concerned about Bucky and his state, but he couldn’t help the interest that gathered towards his affairs with Loki. He decided, while watching Loki’s long pale fingers dig into fields of fat, that finding Thor is the best way to figure out what’s going on. Otherwise, how far could Loki truly go? Why fatten Bucky up? The more Steve thought about the possible reasons, the more his head throbbed. Moving down to lay his head on the pillow, he finally allowed himself to be fully immersed in the imaged flooding his brain. It was like he was watching a film on one of those Virtual Reality things that Tony showed him a while back that frankly he still didn't understand. He didn’t understand what was happening now either, but this… was much more realistic. He could almost feel what Bucky was feeling, and damn.. Steve understands why Bucky is never seen fighting Loki’s advances in his visions. It feels damn good. 

Almost was an understatement. The visions were so vivid and real that it was no longer his brain providing the feelings. Steve could actually feel the movements and caresses. He’s never felt more connected to Bucky. 

“There we go, hog,” Loki looks the both of them in the eyes, “Now, shall we show the Captain what we’ve been up to?”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat. Bucky moaned his permission.

“Then let’s begin.”

Loki snapped his fingers and a funnel appeared in his hand, which unbeknownst to Steve was the same one that had been used to push Bucky over the 500 pound mark earlier that week. At his side, four gallons of milk materialized. 

“Usually, humans cannot consume more than half a gallon of milk at a time. But as Mr. Barnes and I have discovered, my magic can make many impossible things possible.” Loki lifted the corner of his mouth into a smirk and winked slyly. Steve felt his cheeks heat up at the attention.

Loki’s fingers spurted a green wisp of magic in order to keep the funnel upright and to grab the first jug of milk. His actual hands continued to travel the expanse of Bucky’s currently empty (or as empty as it ever was while he was with Loki) belly. Steve shivered in excitement over the fact that he actually gets to experience such an event himself. 

“Time to feed, piggies.”

The milk began to pour down the long funnel, straight into their gullet. The milk was not freezing, but pleasantly cool as it entered. Steve/Bucky looked up at Loki and saw that his eyes were dilated and there was a distinct bulge in the fabric that covered his dick. Steve moaned at the new feeling. The man had only ever eaten to survive and get enough calories into his diet, and now here he was being filled with fatty milk and not caring about his limits. It was freeing... and extremely hot.

What Steve was unaware of, is that Loki’s magic extends further. Whatever Bucky takes in, Steve takes in as well. But Steve only feels what Bucky feels, so he isn’t uncomfortable or in pain. The more milk that Bucky drinks from the funnel, the more enters Steve’s stomach along with Bucky’s. From an outside perspective, Steve could be seen moaning on his bed while his stomach slowly begins swelling larger and larger. His washboard abs dissolving as he begins to look as if he were around four months pregnant, and continuing to grow as more of the liquid enters his body. The button of his pants lays on the wooden floor of his bedroom.

Steve’s rapid swelling stomach is a different view than Bucky’s, which has been stretched out before. It does continue to swell, but at a much slower and less noticeable pace than his lover’s. Loki’s hands constantly move around the filling plushness, pinching some fat every once in a while to measure how full Bucky was getting. The men looked up to see how far they’d gotten to see that they’d almost reached the bottom of the second jug. Bucky was fine, feeling pleasantly full and could do with more if need be. Steve on the other hand was a different story. His stomach stuck out like he was nine months pregnant. His abs were nonexistent. Lying on his back, it stuck out like a ball on his body, unnatural and protruding. 

“You’ve been doing so well…” Loki trailed off, staring with hooded lids at Bucky’s enlarging gut. “I think you deserve a treat, piglet.”

Loki then moved downwards and leaned his head down to Bucky’s dick. Neither person could see what they were doing, but they could feel the long stripe of his tongue. Steve was receiving a blowjob basically fully clothed with his pants pulled up, which was definitely another first of the day. 

“Come on,” Loki breathed, “Help out your pal, your Bucky, he looks to be struggling.”

Steve blinked, not understanding the wording until he attempted to move his arms. This allowed him to control Bucky through his own body. His movements through Bucky immediately went to the dome of his stomach that gurgles and groans with every swallow. Loki moves once again to pay attention to Bucky’s hard cock, taking it down to the hilt. Most likely using his magic to open his throat and not choke, or so Steve imagines. 

Loki’s mouth felt wonderful on their dicks, the tight corridor making them feel as if they were about to swoon. The pressure began to build, distracting them from the pressure that was already built up in their stomachs. Then with a loud moan from all party members, Bucky’s load was shot down Loki’s awaiting throat. Steve had a wet patch in his pants that he was currently unaware of. Loki was blissfully aware of his. They all panted heavily as they came down from their highs.

“Care to finally join us, Captain?”

Steve was then abruptly removed from the vision, and blinked in confusion at the sights that were presented to him. The realization that he was never in the same room as Loki or Bucky finally set in, and he gasped slightly. 

First of all, his stomach was ginormous. He couldn’t even sit up because of how large it was. Bigger than Bucky’s, he couldn’t say, but it was up there. Certainly bigger than it had ever been on him. It were as if someone had stuffed a large full sized watermelon down his throat and into his stomach. He felt his dick stir at the sight, but seeing as he’d just came, it wasn’t like he was about to get it up again. Even with the super soldier serum, he was over 100 years old. 

But the most disturbing and embarrassing part of this experience was the fact that majority of the Avengers were standing around him, looking either shocked, frightened, or confused. Or a mix of all three. They all sat in silence for a moment while they attempted to understand the situation.

“You back with us, Steve?” Tony was the first to speak up. "JARVIS said there was an emergency... now I see what he meant."

“Would you care to explain what in the world we just witnessed?” Natasha barked, staring Steve right in the eyes and making him uncomfortable.

Steve was trying to formulate an answer when Bruce took a step forward.

“We need to get you to a hospital right away. There is no way your stomach can stretch much further and if you continu-”

“What the hell happened?” Clint interrupted, looking almost as if he were to vomit. “I’ve seen some shit, but this is definitely one of the weirdest…”

Steve began to blush slightly, being caught in this unfortunate situation. He’s glad that so far no one has noticed the dark patch on his pants, or at least no one has brought it up. His stomach is enough of a distraction he supposes.

“Guys… I’m fine,” Steve started, clearing his throat. “It’s really not as bad as it looks.”

The confusion spread like wildfire across the faces of the Avengers.

Steve sighed, attempting to sit up but ultimately failing. “I know how this must look, but I must tell you that I know who took Bucky.”

“How are these events possibly linked? What is going on here?” Tony exploded slightly, looking almost offended that he doesn’t know the answer.

Steve sighed, and put a hand to his belly as a small cramp ran up his side. 

“I’ve been getting some pretty strange visions, and I just came out of one. Somehow I was looking through Bucky’s eyes and controlling his movements. In front of me… was…”

Steve’s vision began to blur suddenly, and the edges went dark. He heard his friends calling out to him before his vision went completely black. A voice then rang through his head as if he was wearing headphones. He recognized the posh tones.

“Not yet, Steven… soon they will know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this one, I had writers block and then life came at me like a freight train. But I'm back, bringing you another dose of this weird medicine sksk. Thank you all for your nice comments, and I hope you enjoy this newest edition. 
> 
> This fic has honestly been so interesting for me to write. Not only because I find it amazing how many people actually like what I put in here, but also for the fact that I never intended to continue writing it. I was just going to leave it at chapter one, but now I keep coming up with new plot lines and everything and I love it so much. So, thanks for encouraging me to be creative and enjoy what I'm doing. This is all for you guys <3


End file.
